The Cherry Blossoms After the Sun
by BlueChains
Summary: "There's nothing to worry about, Tetsu!" The man said, placing his hand over his sky-blue locks. "Doesn't matter what type of enemy we might face; as long as I'm your Servant, I'll protect you!" Just like always, those words alone made him smile. Yet, during that time, Kuroko Tetsuya didn't know that that promise, was made out of Cheap words./All x Kuroko/FateStayNight!AU-KuroBasu
1. Prologue

**Slight warning: **Being that I'm not a fluent English speaker, this might have a lot of typos and grammatical mistakes. I really don't know when to use present tense or past tense, and end up messing everything D/x

**Small note: **I still need to re-read it all over again and try to correct some mistakes. If you'd kindly point some of them, I would really appreciate all your feedback.

Also, this is a Fate/Stay Night!AU-Kuroko no Basket story. Just saying...if you didn't realize that. (?)

**Special Thanks: **Even though I really know this person won't be reading this, I'd like to say "Thank you" to **Anglo-chan**. The fact that this author was writing a lot of Parodies or KuroBasu!AU stories did encourage me to try and do the same, even though my English is bad and might not be a great thing or something like that~. Thank you, really n n.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket nor the image used as front page are not mine to own. **

In advance, thank you all for taking some of your time into reading this story of mine.

* * *

**~The Cherry Blossoms After the Sun~**

**-Prologue-**

He was used to all this to the fact that he was starting to not care about it—not care at all. His dead-like eyes lingered for a while over the red sea of fire, silently admiring how everything turned into ashes. That something that sometime was called as city was slowly turning into nothing; the grayish remains leaving the place along the wind. The sun was starting to leave, sinking beyond the mountains in order for the moon to conquer the night sky, shining a crimson blood-like color.

He felt as if Mother Nature knew about what he did—about the many lives he took that night. A small sigh escaped his lips, slightly turning into a frown. He didn't understand the concept of 'good' or 'bad', 'criminal' or 'savior'; he had lost it, completely. That stupid and energetic innocence he was used to have—the one that used to bother a long gone friend of his—was nowhere to be found; not in his eyes, not in his smile.

It was kind of…ironic, if that was the correct word to start with to describe everything. After what could be two years, he finally came to realize about all those mistakes he have done. And, even though he now wanted to do something about it—ask forgiveness, just do…whatever—it was already too late. _"What is gone, can never be found…"_, he thought, remembering someone else's words.

Stretching his back, he raised both his arms all over to the sky, his hands blindly trying to reach for it. Aside the burning fire, the sound it made everything something turned into nothing, he could hear his own bones cracking, a low moan sounding through his throat. He felt better; that was something good.

"When are you going to stop mopping around, Kiyoshi?"

The man—who was just called Kiyoshi—turned slightly his body to the right, encountering a tan-skinned boy sitting over a big amount of trash. If Kiyoshi could admit, the only thing he hated about him was his cocky smirk.

"I'm not doing such a thing, Archer", he said, passing a hand over his brown locks in a lazy manner. "Even if that was the case…", he start saying, shifting his gaze back to the bloody battlefield. "I hold no right to grief over their deaths".

Being this honest with his own servant was something he rarely did, knowing that he would make fun out of him because of his act of weakness. In return, _Archer_ just scoffed, following his Masters' eyes.

He couldn't say the same; actually, he'd lie if he were to say he understood everything that was crossing through his Masters mind. Being the _Servant_ he was, things like this didn't meant anything: every day of your life was a battle and only those who struggle to survive are the ones with the right to keep on living. Pity wasn't something he could feel and didn't dare to understand. If pity was what made his Master into that emotional mess then, in what way would it help him win the battle?

Humans…why were they such problematic beings?

"Don't give me that crap." Archer said, standing from his place. "There's still one more Servant left; just one more pathetic life to destroy and get rid of." Just as his strode, his words were full of power. Showing confidence, he stood tall beside his Master. "One more life; nothing more, nothing else", he repeat, those words turning into some kind of lullaby inside his head.

Kiyoshi nodded, feeling the burning heat against his naked skin, the cold of the night meaning nothing against the power of the flames. "You're right." The brunette said, followed by a big yawn. "Damn" making a slight pause, he clicked his tongue with disappointment "what's got into me?" The tone of his voice seemed as if he was joking with himself, repressing himself about it.

The dead-like look he used to have been long gone, his grayish eyes shining even without the help of the fire. A wide grin reflected on his face, he decided it was already time to leave the place.

Just as he was about to take a step down the mountain full of junk and ashes, the sound of rocks falling with some force down and into the ground echoed in the silence of the place; not even the wind could be heard.

"Archer!" he yelled out of instinct, his nerves exploding into a stressful mess. Didn't he kill the enemy? Didn't he and Archer make sure that no one was left alive?

Just as his Master called, he jumped into the place where he thought the sound came from. Before his eyes, only more ashes and more broken buildings could be found, for a moment making him wonder whenever the sound was something made out of his own imagination; but he knew Kiyoshi heard it too, glancing into the serious looking face his Master was making, his eyes moving from place to place.

"Might be the wind…" he wondered out loud, Kiyoshi already by his side by the time he said that.

"No." The brunette said, looking with half-closed eyes the same place Archer was.

Not even knowing what he was doing, Kiyoshi bend down into his knees, his hands frantically moving over the mountain of junk. He could feel his hands aching, the wounds from his last battle yet to heal re-opening all over again because of his reckless way of acting and lack of self control. Ashes, trash and more junk. Didn't matter how much he tried to dig, there was no end. And, during all the time the brunette was saying a lot of incoherent things low his breath, Archer just stood beside him, looking down at him from his place. Silently, he watched his Master with mock interest.

"…hn…"

The both of them could hear it—that pained moan that only a living human being could make. Half second after the sound was made, and Kiyoshi already was pushing all those rock out of the way, not minding that the grayish material was starting to be tainted with his own blood. A low grunt escaped his throat, numb fingers trying their best to take out of the way the way a big rock that didn't budge. Seconds later and, with a completely exhausted Kiyoshi, the rock was already placed besides him, creating a perfect view of the person he was trying s hard to find and save.

With that moan alone, some kind of sick hope reached his heart, allowing him to feel some kind of peace because he knew that there was someone alive—even though all the mess he created with his own hands, there was still another creature breathing the same rotten air he and his Servant was. He believed in that, yet once again, the illusion he worked so hard to create within his heart and mind was destroyed into tiny pieces before his eyes.

There was a little boy, around eight or nine years old, covered with his own blood to the point in which he couldn't even distinct what were injuries and what was flesh. Ragged breath, half-open eyes; everything showed that the kid had a little amount of time to live, his life lingering between the road of life and dead.

"Damn, damn, damn…!" he cursed, slightly punching the ground.

The bloody kid looked at the stranger with almost dead eyes, his lips slightly apart letting even more blood escape his system, blood going all the way down his chin and into his pale neck. His skin was so white—even though he knew this was a crucial moment, he couldn't help but wonder how cold his skin could be, if he were to touch it. Sometimes, he really could be a real idiot.

"He is bound to die." Archer said, catching his Masters' attention.

"I can save him…Aomine, we need to save him!"

Placing both his hands over the boys' bloody chest suddenly, a blue-ish like light appeared, surrounding his hands. Glancing to his right, where the boys' face could be seen, Kiyoshi realized that he no longer had his eyes open, his pale face showing such a peaceful expression that for a moment, made him doubt whenever if what he was doing was for the kids' good or his own.

"For what reason, huh?" Archer—or Aomine, as he was just called—asked, not caring whenever his tone of voice was suited for the situation they were both facing. Hell. He could care less if he was yelling his lungs out just because of his Master stupid behavior. "You already killed his family and maybe, every single person he hold dear. Why keep him alive, when he was no one left to go back to?"

Wow, Kiyoshi thought with amusement. It's been a while since he last heard Aomine say thing like that—things that involved another person's well being aside from his own; and to the record, they were talking about the well being of a complete stranger.

And he laughed. He couldn't help it, not at all. A small yet heart-wrenching laugh escaped his lips, the smile that was showed to the world not reaching in the sightless his eyes. "I'll just give him back what used to be his…Whenever he decides to take his own life after this, it's his own choice. Stomping at your own feet and ending everything with just one blow or keep on moving forward just to look for some new future…that choice will be his to make." While talking, he knew there was no reason to look over his shoulder to see what kind of expression his Servant was making. He just…knew. Aomine was smiling, he bet.

"What kind of sick game are you planning, Kiyoshi?" he wondered, taking his place beside his Master and placing, also, a hand over his bloody ones. What once was a small blue light turned into a big mass of green energy power. Archer was lending him enough magic power in order for him to cure all of the boys' injuries.

"I've no idea what you are talking about, Archer." Whenever his words were sincere or not, the smile on his face could pretty much say otherwise.

Unknown to the two adults, blue-like sky colored eyes were looking directly at them, his gaze changing between the brown haired guy and the dark-blue haired boy. And, little did the three of them know, that this encounter alone was enough to change everything and everyone they once used to know.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I...I don't really have much to say, aside the fact that I hope that maybe this Fic was of your like. Updates may be kind of slow so...please bear with me?

Oh, also! This story is an All x Kuroko FanFic. But, at the end, I'd like to choose one pair alone. Which if you KuroBasu OTP? c:

Thanks for reading~!


	2. Chapter I

**Slight Warning: **I think that instead of improving, I made a lot more mistakes in this chapter ;A;! Tomorrow I'll go to the Library and read a lot of Grammar-related books, I swear ._.)/ Oh. And probably, characters are going to be a little OCC; I'll try to improve that, too!

**Small Note: **Thank you all for your comments~! I'll try answering some Reviews at the end of the Chapter, specially the "Guest" ones o:

Hopefully, this chapter doesn't ends like...ahm...sorry if it's confusing (?).

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine to own~!**

* * *

**~The Cherry Blossoms After the Sun~**

**-Chapter I-**

Autumn was that special part of the year he liked the most. Going from the nice weather or those beautiful scenarios the red-ish leafs of the trees down in the floor would create before his eyes, he didn't know; just, things were as simple as that. The trees surrounding the traditional-like Japanese household (or mansion, it didn't really matter) were almost dry, just a few left with some green leafs, those creating an almost breathtaking picture because of the way these perfectly combined themselves with the other brown-ish and red-ish leafs.

And, being a little honest with himself, that color kind of remind him a little of the color of his own eyes; a light brown that sometimes could be taken as some dark red, almost brighter that a cat's eyes; that thought alone almost making him wonder what color his eyes were, loosing himself inside his own little world. Don't caring whenever that was childish for him to do or not, it always manages to help him kill some time.

Every time the cold breeze blow within the insides of the four walls that separate the Mansion from the outside world, the already fallen leafs would once again rise into the sky dancing against the compass the wind itself created; and they'll leave—leaving behind what used to be their home in order to go and loose themselves into the outside world.

And every time he was witness of that action, he could not help but wonder the reason why would the leafs leave, knowing that this Mansion was their home: the trees within the main garden were raised since the time they're little branches, slowly growing into what they were now—leafs being born from that, staying always at the same place for a long amount of time and yet, they would leave without a second thought and even without looking back. What was it, he started to wonder, that it made the other side of the wall such an interesting place? That was something he recently was itching to know.

Yet, the dance it created was truly beautiful.

"Seijuurou."

That serious tone of voice was more than enough to snap him out of his own thoughts, those lips that once had a small smile changing completely into an intense frown, in the eyes of any stranger that gesture seen as a childish pout; and, at the same time, his brows furrowed slightly the same way. There was no need for him to turn around to face the person that was standing almost twenty centimeters away from him—he knew who he was and the reason why he was there, too.

"Seijuurou". The man said once again, the sound of something being banged against the wooden floor following his words.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, the boy Seijuurou already knowing that his Master—or Mentor, as he labeled that man—was making his way towards him, shortening the distance within a few seconds. And yet, Akashi Seijuurou kept his gaze in that lost leaf that was left behind, raising and falling without moving from its place. Wind blow, and the leaf moved into the lake creating a small wave of water.

When the sound of footsteps came to a stop, the little redhead shifted his gaze, glancing over his shoulder the tall figure of his Mentor. He didn't raised his head enough to look at that man directly to the eyes; he didn't find any reason why should he, looking with slight boredom to the floor acknowledging the fact that he knew his Mentor was there. He didn't say anything, not being in the mood to do so neither.

"It's time for you to train." He would say and, with no need for him to wait for an answer, he once again made his way out of the place; walking all the way till the end of the hall and turning right, disappearing completely from his sight.

He knew exactly of the place his Mentor ended up in—it was always that room. There was no day in which he wouldn't go inside that place, doing nothing aside training just as his Mentor said.

Without the mood and lazily, he stood up from the ground and unto his feet, the long sleeves of his _Yukata _reaching just below his knees. If there was something he really hated about traditional clothing was that almost every time, the person who was in charge of buying the clothes will mess up with his size to the point he ended up using clothes bigger his body size. Being an eight year old and using that type of clothing made him look like a little kid; and that wasn't something he appreciated, not at all.

Realizing it wasn't worth his time to just stay there doing nothing at all, his feet started making their way through the same direction his Mentor took. The _Doujo_ wasn't that far from where he was, taking his around a couple of minutes to reach his destination.

Placing his small hand over the thin wood material, he slid to a side the door, opening completely and showing his small figure. The first thing he saw was his Mentor sitting over his own legs, taking the stereotypical was of sitting of the Japanese people and on the floor, just a few centimeters away from his, lay a sword. And, just by looking at that, his eyes wide slightly in surprise—that emotion lasted in his eyes at least for two seconds, almost instantly taking back his mask of boredom.

The sound the redhead made by opening the door was enough to catch his Mentors' attention, those small and brown eyes glaring at the kid.

"You're late." He said, harshly.

Akashi just brushed off the tone of his voice, closing the door behind him with some force.

"Let's get done with this, Aida-san." Akashi said, sighing.

Already expecting that kind of response, Aida Kagetora didn't replay. Standing to his feet, he took possession of the sword's case in one hand, placing his free hand against the sword's handle. There was no need for him to express the next movement with words, the sound of footsteps already echoing inside the room. Kagetora raised his head, encountering a glare from the small Akashi. Placing his hand before his body, the redhead took that as a sign for him to take in hand the sword—his little fingers played against the metallic material, moving upside down with wonder.

From all those years he practiced the art of _Kendo_, there was never once in he was allowed to train with a real sword, always using a wooden sword. This alone made Akashi wonder the reason why his Mentor would allow him to train with the real thing, securing the case in his Yukata while looking at him with confusion evident in his childish features.

"Today you will train in a different way," he started saying, signaling the sword in his possession with a head movement "you won't be sparing with me nor with that Servant; today, your rival will be Kuroko."

If he at first thought that something was wrong, now he was more that sure about it. Normally, the one who would help with his training session was no other than Kiyoshi Teppei's Servant, Archer—yet, Archer and his Master haven't been around the Mansion for almost two month since the last time they came around. Kagetora saying that he won't spare with Archer was something he already grow used to, being him his replacement…but now, who was this 'Kuroko' kid?

He wanted to know, hating the fact that he was always left to wonder things.

And, already knowing what the redhead was thinking, Kagetora add: "That pale kid with strange hair color, the one Kiyoshi brought in almost half a year ago."

Ah. He remembered. But still, that didn't answered his question in why was he supposed to fight with a real sword some pale-looking kid who, the last time he saw him, was a bloody mess?

"Enough talk. Seijuurou, Kuroko…both of you go stand in the middle. Training is about to start."

It was then, when his Mentor mentioned that kid's name when he realized that at the back of the room, sitting the same way as his Mentor was this Kuroko. From what he could remember, the kid looked almost the same: small, dead-like eyes with that annoying poker face mask that didn't allow him to read what was he thinking; in short, he didn't like him. Without much thought, he went to his designated place at the middle of the room and once again, took the sword in hand.

Some minutes later, the pale blue-haired kid was standing just a few feet away from him, struggling with the sword's case that got stuck in this _Hakama_. At the sight, Akashi almost scoffed.

"You already know the rules", Kagetora announced, standing between the two kids "the first one to touch the floor or lose his sword, is the looser."

The words sink into his brain, making him understand that all he should do was stand still. But, even though he was thinking about all the ways to keep up fighting until the end, there was just no way an amateur such as the blunette could win—victory was more that obvious in this case.

"Take your positions!"

Two steps back, hands clenching tightly the handle of the sword. Now, he could feel it—the slight difference within the wood one and the real one. A smile crept on to his lips, his eyes glowing with emotion. Setting all his attention at his now-to-be-rival, Akashis' eyes followed the blunette's movements; since the moment he finally was able to take the sword put of this case and until now. He could bet Kuroko almost did the same, except that his eyes showed no interest about the battle that was just about to take place between the both of them.

"Bow!"

The voice echoed and, in a low whisper, Akashi said: "Weak people have no right to be here."

Kuroko heard him, looking directly at those eyes that flashed with a dangerous light. "I'll have that in mind." Was the only thing he said.

"Start!"

And, with that word alone, the two of them set the sands of fate into action.

* * *

**Author Note:**

First things first...I'd like to apologize to all **KagaKuro **and **KiKuro** Fans but, both Kise and Kagami won't be appearing for a while :c But still, I'll write those pairs down in order to make some kind of scene with them in a near future when they're to appear owo)7

And, to all **AkaKuro** and **AoKuro** Fans...I really think you'll like the beginning...I think, being that my horrible way of writing may ruin everything. *cough* The first chapters of this Story are all about the relationship of Akashi and Aomine with Kuroko so...yeah? x3

**Small but maybe, Important Note:**

For those who haven't seen Fate/Stay Night...I don't really think it's necessary to have watch the Anime in order to read this FanFic o: I'm not using the Characters or things like that, just the Story Plot and the Servant's Class. But, whenever I'm to mention something Fate!Anime related, I'll put a note at the end of the Chapter explaining things.

The only thing that's necessary to know is the Fate/Stay Night goes about a war between fourteen people. And, right now what you're reading, is the **Pre-War** setting. So...right now I'm not setting the real plot of the story, just writing random stuff about the characters relationship x3 Hope you don't mind that (?).

**Me wondering:**

What do you think about Ogiwara Shigehiro? o: Wondering whenever it'd be a good idea or not to add him as another Character in the story owo; And~, what type of ending do you like the most? o: Y'know~ happy or angsty endings? x3

If I'm not forgetting anything important that I should mention...then, that's all c: Now I need to go and look for that notebook in which a while ago I wrote the Time-Line for this e.e;

Thank you all for reading the story and all my non-related notes nwn)/


End file.
